comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Elcor (Earth-4343)
The Elcor '''(Latin ''Tallius monstrum'', meaning "tall monster"), known as '''Golems to Humans are a sentient species of tall quadrupedals native to the high-gravity planet Dekuuna, who formerly served as a member species of the dissoluted Covenant. Almost equaling a Mgalekgolo in size, the Elcor were known for their slow movement, but deadly force. Deliberate and conservalist, the Elcor were quickly to accept the Covenant's control over them, as well as their Great Journey, believing a purpose in their existence had to exist. Joining the Jiralhanae during the Great Schism that destroyed the Covenant, many Elcor continued to oppose Humanity and the Sangheili by forming numerous Covenant remnant factions. History The Ark and Reseeding The Elcor evolved from small amphibians who roamed through small lakes which would grow gigantic in Dekuuna. As they evolved, duo to the planet's high gravity, their physiology evolved to tall, yet hunchback creatures, whose long arms compensated their heavy body structure and small legs. During the War of the Twilight, Dekuuna was visited by the Quarin known as the Librarian, with the intent to save members of the species from the coming Flood and extinction of all the remaining living species in the galaxy. Specimens of the Elcor were mantained on the Ark until the end of the War of the Twilight and the annihilation of the Flood. Years later, the Keyships took the Elcor back to their homeworld, where they begun rebuilding their culture. Development of Civilization and the Covenant The prehistoric Elcor would begin travel in tribal and nomadic groups, often led by the oldest and most experienced Elcor. This led to the development of the Ancients, whose martial personality led the Elcor through the ages. The Elcor just attempted to generate a unified governing body on Dekuuna when the Covenant appeared on the planet and made contact with them in 1913, in the search of Forerunner artifacts. With the Covenant's aid, the Elcor were presented advanced technology, mainly in the form of slipspace, which would aid them into expanding their race. This, the promisse of divine ascension by the Great Journey and the incredible ammount of disvantage they had in numbers to rebell against the Covenant, prompted the Elcor to join the alien alliance. However, many Ancients' Elcor still believed siding with the alien invaders was not a wise move, and so the short-lived Elcor Revolt begun, with the complete genocide of the rebelling Elcor, the glassing of the Dekuuna continent of Sangel by the Covenant races, and by Covenant-loyal Elcor themselves. Biology and Description Elcor evolved on a high-gravity world, making them slow, but incredibly strong. Their large, heavy bodies are incapable of moving quickly, but they possess a rather imposing stature and immense strength, as well as thick, tough skin. They move using all four limbs to support and balance their massive bodies. Given their method of communication, they possess highly-attuned olfactory senses. Elcor "lips" are multiple vertical slats situated in what is normally the location of the mouth in other races. Despite the peculiar arrangement, these "lips" are capable of holding on to protruding objects like cigars with no effort. Elcor speech is heard by the other Covenant species, and Humans as a flat, ponderous monotone bark. Among themselves, scent, extremely slight body movements, and subvocalized infrasound convey shades of meaning that make a Human smile seem as subtle as a fireworks display. Since their subtlety can lead to misunderstandings with other species, the San'Shyumm obligated the Elcor to prefix all their dialog non-Elcor, with an emotive statement to clarify their tone. Elcor have light grey blood, and two fingers in both the hands and their toes. They move in a hunchback-like position, their large front arms compensating their large size and slow movements. Culture Homeworld Trivia *For biology and description: http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Elcor#Biology. Category:Earth-4343 Category:Sentient Species of Earth-4343 Category:Species of Earth-4343 Category:Covenant Species (Earth-4343) Category:Enclave Species (Earth-4343) Category:Host Species to the Flood (Earth-4343) Category:Species Category:Created by Draft227